brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Specsboy1999
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 20:12, February 20, 2015 (UTC) |} I have noticed that the custom manual of style says nothing about video games. The unstated rule is that they have a minifigure gallery with custom minifigures and a poster, as well as what your article has. --Toa Matau why did you delete the book of monsters page?what was the problem with it? theblackbug It had no custom images.--Toa Matau 21:42, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi could you help me? I don't know where else I should go for this, I got Lego Batman 3 for the 3ds today and I'm on the big grapple, now I've solved the part where you activate the right grapple but the guide told me to attack the thing behind the bars for the second grapple, the bars came off but Croc doesn't want to attack, it's like that in battles to, Luthor and Cyborg in their giant armor and Flash are in the same situation. How do I fix it? --Steven Bomb 17 (talk) 21:54, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Customs Ok, look here - I know you're having problems about Toa deleting customs and all, but look: he had a good reason. You're custom really did not have custom images by you. I know, it's hard to take it all in, but he's just doing his job. But - in case you wanna start it again, here's what you do: 1. On top of the page, put in a work in progress template-thing, and 2. You need to tell Toa that you're creating customs for it, because you need at least one custom to not have it deleted. You can draw the custom, create one on LDD, or create one with physical LEGO parts. Just want you to know - it's not hate. He just needs to do what he's told to do. BrownieBunny101 (talk) 22:10, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, Don't my title images count, I create them from scratch. And how do I include the "WORK IN PROGRESS" thing. And also, he deleted my custom for Lego Death battle before I could add a single image. He just deletes without consideration. Specsboy1999 Videogame pages need a custom title and two custom figures. If you can get those I can undelete any page for you to add them to. Add to make it have a Work in progress thing.--Toa Matau 10:40, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Would two custom posters count using pre-created images and my own text? User:Specsboy1999